Terrekian Twins
by Godsgirl70x7
Summary: Ok so I'm terrible at summaries but this is a story about my brother and I's OCs' lives. A spacecraft lands in Goku's yard and a strange pair is discovered. Can Icea and Snowstorm fit in as normal human teenagers without revealing their secrets? OC/Trunks and OC/Marron in later chapters. Please read, review and ENJOY!


**Constructive criticism would be nice, no flames, yada yada yada. Tell me what you think! The popularity of the first 3 chapters will determine if I continue :P ENJOY!**

**Chi-Chi's POV**

"Chi-Chi! I'm running out of food over here!" wined Goku, as he chomped on plate after plate of the cuisine made by his wife, his sons eating nearly as much as him

The eldest's constant statements of how amazing his mother could cook were just slightly heard over the "Moooooomm!" being wined by the youngest.

Chi-Chi groaned. She loved making food for them, really she did. It's just that there was SO MUCH! She finished one last batch of fried pork and watched her little delinquents finish their meal.

**Goku's POV**

Food! FOOD! _FOOOODD! _Aah… Goku was finally satisfied and with zero leftovers to spare. Gohan and Goten seemed full too. Goku got up and caught Chi-Chi unexpectedly from behind, picking her up bridal style. She couldn't help but emit a giggle as her husband lowered his neck in for a kiss. "Thank you for the meal Chi-Chi. You are such a wonderful cook," he beamed.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well I guess I just have to be, the way my family eats!"

Just as she was finishing her sentence the house began to rumble for a second or two, then a loud _THUD!_ could be felt and heard from just outside the house. Goku waisted no time to see what the commotion was, as he put down a very annoyed-looking Chi-Chi and shot out the door, his sons close behind him.

"What…. What is it?" The three curious boys stood outside the door marveling at the object before them. It was what seemed like a pod, except very different from those of the Sayains or Capsul Corp. It was round, yes, but it had this…flowing orange gel-like stuff on the outside, which as time went on, loosened up, like it had just been extremely tense, and its shape was longer horizontally and shorter vertically.

"Goku! You better be careful!" his wife yelled. The Sayain slowly stepped toward the pod, waiting for someone or something to pop out. He had barely touched the craft when a large door slid open. Peeking inside, he saw that all that was inside were two…babies?!

Gohan spoke first. "What's in there, Dad?" Goten chimed in. "Yeah you look really freaked out!"

"Um…aha! Well, I think you've gotta see for yourselves!" His family stared wide eyed at what looked to be two human children, probably a year old, and they were both sleeping, dressed in strange clothing clearly not of Earth. One was a girl, the other a boy. The girl was pale and had hair that tickled her jaw line, the color of white in a blacklight (white that is purple when shaded). The boy looked nothing like the girl, his lightly tanned skin and dark brown hair signaled a handsome boy, even as a toddler.

A flicker of light caught the warrior's eyes and they whipped their heads to the single point of the shining light, which was quickly expanding to look like a human figure with long dark hair, a woman, and she was wearing the same odd clothing style as the babies. The apparition began to speak, "Hello, Goku, warrior of Earth. My name is Demina, and my planet is Terrek. Please do not be alarmed. Terrekians are a peaceful people. But a great war is threatening our planet. Invaders that we have hid from and feared for many generations have begun an attack, and we fear for our children's lives. We send them to planets containing humani or friendly beings. We have heard tale of your victory against Lord Frieza and many other evils. Many species are in your debt, but my husband and I hope that you care for our children. We send them to you because they are of… particular interest to bounty hunters. You see, they are not of pure Terrekian blood. Their father was an outcast from his home world…" Another figure stepped into view, and a loud gasp could be heard from the three boys. The man standing before them was an Ice-jin, Frieza's kind! He was a few inches taller than Demina and his skin was black with yellow ochre gems, and he seemed for be in the fourth form. "This is Chilleo" she spoke. "You may be alarmed by his appearance but," she clung to his arm as they attached to their partner's hand. "I assure you he is kind of heart." It was Chilleo's turn to speak, his voice deep and ringing throughout the silence of Mount Paozu. "I do hope you will take care of my children. It would mean very much to the both of us. Their age is about one and a half Earth cycles, but on Terrek, they have just turned 5. We would like to check up on them about 3 to 4 times an Earth cycle, so we may observe their growth. This hologram is programmed to answer any other questions you may have." Dimena stepped forward, eyes wide, "I almost forgot! The boys name is Snowball and the girl is Icea!" Chilleo held his wife by the shoulders. "Take care."

**Chi-Chi's POV**

She was just standing at the doorway, not believing what she just heard. Her mouth was wide open and she could feel the sweat beading down her neck. How wonderful. It's hard enough having three Sayains, but 2 more aliens?! Goku just got back from fighting Majin Buu a few months ago. Her life was just full of worry and angst. She sighed. Maybe she can get other families to help take care of them.

**Back to Goku!**

Goku stepped towards the kids and picked up the girl. Chi-Chi started making a fuss about care taking but he just hushed her. "Oh come on, Chi-Chi! They're actually kind of cute…" The little girl in his arms yawned and opened her eyes sleepily. To the man's surprise, he had two little yellow orbs smiling up at him. She was small for her age, but you could see the blooming maturity in her face. He took a lock of her hair in his fingers and began twirling around. She pressed her face against his hand. Goten scurried around his father and took a peek at the tyke. "Aaaww! She's so cuuuttee! I'm going to tell Trunks!" and he flew off before he could hear the scolding chatter from his mother.

"Here Chi-Chi, hold her. I'm going to get the other one…" He laid the girl in Chi-Chi's hands, who then passed the baby to a cooing Gohan. When Goku picked up the boy, he opened his deep purple eyes and shifted uncomfortably, slightly pouting. How were these two twins?! They were nothing alike! Goku realized that his wife had been rambling, "…sure hope that we aren't going to be the only ones taking care of these kids! I mean REALLY! If I had 1 zeni for every time I…." Goku tuned back out and went to examine the pod. Inside there were several drawers, a control panel, and a hologram projector, the entire interior being a dark and soft colored metal. He glanced at the control panel. Yep. Definitely from another planet. It was written in galactic terms and the send-off coordinates were quite distant from Earth.

Snowball reached for one of the drawers and a mere tap to a yellow circle at the center sent the compartment sliding out. Laying inside was a cream pillow, but on top was a silver, diamond-shaped earring. A miniature hologram appeared inside the drawer. It was Chilleo, wearing the same earring as the one on the pillow. Was he wearing it before? Goku figured he probably was, he just wasn't paying attention. "This earring is for my son. He was born to be a warrior, so when he has aged to five Earth cycles, I want you to let him begin wearing it. Silver is much desired on our planet, but is only given to warriors as jewelry and armor. This particular earring design is extremely special. It signifies a warrior inhabiting Terrek that is not of Terrekian blood. Terrekians are very separated from all other civilizations, so not many of these are handed out. But that's a story for another time." He smiled and flickered away.

Goku pushed the drawer back in, to the much disliking to Snowball who had taken a liking to toying with the ornament. Goku strolled out of the pod to see Gohan making googoo eyes at Icea and that Chi-Chi had marched inside to complain to herself. Goku stared at the scene before him and thought to himself how things will turn out for these strange Terrekian Twins.


End file.
